


ERROR 76: Path Not Found

by art_division



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inaccurate Medical Explanations, Inaccurate Music Explanations, Lmao Adapting AO3 Tagging Culture, Rating May Change, Reader is not the MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_division/pseuds/art_division
Summary: It's only a matter of days when your life gets turned upside down when a mysterious messenger enters the chatroom claiming to be sent by the former leader of the RFA to hold parties once more.





	ERROR 76: Path Not Found

_Plip-Plip-Plop_

_Plop-Plip-Plip_

_Plop-Plop-Plip_

The sound of raindrops began to drum across the young woman's window, mimicking sporadic plucks of violin strings. Despite it being summer, rain continued to pour itself from the skies, doing nothing but impinging on the woman's concentration. It was also her luck that her phone was incessantly dinging, relaying to her that a certain group chat was particularly active at this ungodly hour. The woman then released a guttural groan from her throat while banging her head on the table, wishing the noise would stop. She peeked through her hair at the digital clock on the desk and groaned once more.  _12:03 A.M._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Plip-Plop-Plip_

Her head perked up. The noise had ceased. Her prayers have been answered! It was now only her, the rain, and her thoughts. She raised her arms up, with a pencil in hand, in gratitude and stretched. She sighed, liberating herself from stiffness that plagued her and then placed her pencil to the staff paper to continue--

_Ding! Ding!...Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ _Ding! Ding!_

The lead of her pencil snapped, her frustration fueling the strength to cause such damage. She slammed the broken tool onto the desk and pushed herself in her office chair to roll to the nightstand where the source of the unrelenting messages was.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"I swear to God this better be important and not just Zen and Jumin having another dick measuring contest again," she huffed.

Sensing her exasperation, a soft, chocolate-colored feline with peculiar curled back ears made his way to the female as she was grabbing her phone. He jumped into her lap, licking her hand in an attempt to soothe his owner. The woman looked down to meet her cat's striking turquoise eyes and smiled. She ran her hand through his long coat, coaxing a purr of contentment from the feline.

"At least you're not as annoying as the rest of the world," she sighed. "Now let's see what those idiots are up to, shall we?"

"Meow~." The cat responded as if he understood a single word that came out his owner's mouth, eliciting a giggle from the woman.

The woman typically wasn't this irritable, but recently sleep was not an option for her. Graduating high school early and entering nursing school to become a registered nurse seemed to be a perfect path for her to take, but after completing her education and going out into the field, all her hard work seemed to go to waste. Many weren't willing to take the night shift. So being the newcomer, she was forced to take it. But that wasn't the worst of it. Once promised 8-hour shifts then turned into 12-hour ones and times too many were rare breaks compromised because of the lack of staff on hand. The pay wasn't the absolute worst, but it wasn't remarkable either. Despite being a year into the job, she was already thinking about quitting. But all of that led up to now. Today she was taking the day off and it was awful. Working for so long had ruined her sleep schedule and nothing was helping her get the rest she so desperately craved for. 

Turning her phone on, the woman squinted as the bright light blinded her, contrasting the dimly lit room she became accustomed to. After giving her eyes a minute to adjust to the screen, she couldn't help but gawk at what she saw.

_99+ Messages_

The phone kept prompting her to look at the messages as it vibrated in her hand. She stared blankly while thinking of all the possibilities that might have transpired in the past few minutes. It wasn't impossible for the messenger to accumulate over 99 messages. In total, there were seven members in the RFA. Theoretically, it should be easy to send that amount of messages if everyone was texting. But that was the issue. Since a year and a half ago, the messenger wasn't and hadn't been as lively as it once was. It was difficult to even want to open the app and talk with one another. Each member at some point confronted their grief and tried to restore to their former selves. Not everyone was able to have everything go back to normal. If they didn't, they managed to adapt in such a way that was a semblance of what life was like before it changed. To have everyone this active was certainly alarming and was a sign that something inordinate must have occurred.

She input her password to her phone, allowing her full access to all her applications. She swiped left to find the folder where the app was hiding. She opened the folder and hovered her finger over the app Seven installed from what seemed like ages ago. Realizing she was biting her thumbnail, she quickly stopped. Worry filled her stomach. What if something had gone wrong? What if the pain was too unbearable for a member?

 _'Stop it,'_ she thought to herself.  _'Maybe something good happened. Maybe Zen got a new role for an upcoming musical or something even better? Maybe Yoosung passed his mid-terms and can continue his dream of becoming a vet? Or maybe...maybe V came back?'_

Soon after the incident, the man in speculation vanished. He claimed he would be traveling for an upcoming gallery of his. She believed him at first and thought perhaps it was his way of coping with his fiancée's death. But as the year passed on, she became more skeptical. V would come to the messenger less and less until the only form of contact was through Seven and occasionally Jumin. She admired V and Rika. Both poured their heart and soul into the RFA for the betterment of others. To have such a beautiful person such as Rika vanish so quickly was heartbreaking. But to have V, the leader and one of the living reminders of Rika's goals disappear? It only exacerbated the pain. Without them, she wouldn't be part of the organization. But if neither of them was there, what was the point of staying?

A wet, rough, lick snapped the woman from her thoughts. She sighed and scratched behind her companion's curled ears.

"Let's pray it's one of the things I hoped it to be," She was only met with a purr as a response.

With fear, curiosity, and even a little excitement, she placed her finger on the app icon and waited for the screen to load.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO. This is shit. I haven't written anything in so long. My ass wrote this in 3 in the morning. If you're interested in the story, feel free to comment. Or not. I don't comment enough on stories that I think deserve it. I probably should do that more often now. I'll try to have another chapter posted soon, but I procrastinate a lot, so, let's leave it at that. Thanks for reading the beginning of this story, and hopefully see you at the next chapter.


End file.
